This Broken Soul
by Midnight light 5
Summary: The guys are in a club for fun but now its to help Sonia with her sickness before Her life ends but will they get it cured in time?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sonic Characters but the rest I do, they will be ooc but I don't care so don't mention saying "there so out of character and blah blah blah I don't care'

Chapter 1

"SONIC GET THE HELL BACK HERE" yelled a green hedgehog who was pissed

"m-m-m-manic chill I didn't mean to destroy your homework, SONIA HELP ME PLEASE" then sonic saw a note on the fridge door then ran to it and read it

_Guys I left early, I took your homework to school manic because you saw that Sonics homework was messed thinking it was yours but I have it, please if you made a mess clean it up_

_Sonia_

(they live in a dorm the 3 of them) Then sonic showed manic the note

"you saw what sis said you clean I going to school, later" then manic left he still had 15 minutes to get to school

"shit why, Mr. hoot will kill me why did I spill my hot chocolate on it, I could blame manic but if I do he will kill me" sonic said to no one then he left the house

With Sonia

"so you left the note so hopefully one of your brothers see it, well I bet when you get home it will be a mess" a white bat said then Sonia spoke

"eh I bet no I know that manic was close to kill sonic but what do I do" then shadow, scourge and jet came

"hey Sonia where is our friend your brother not the wimp but manic" asked jet then manic spoke

"well he is a wimp I am here and Sonia could I have my homework please" then Sonia was getting her bag but someone threw it and it hit a tree and got stuck, Sonia turned to see sally acorn and Fiona fox with Jake the hedgehog and max the fox

"oops were you needing that" sally asked then Sonia stood up and glared at the 4

"hmmmm I did but now I think I need to teach a slut a lesson" then manic spoke

"Sonia chill let us handle them, rouge could you get the bag" then rouge nodded

"ohh were so scared" said Fiona sarcastically then both girls got a hard slap from scourge and manic then the girls fell

"yea you really should be" then shadow and jet were fighting max and Jake

After 5 minutes the 4 ran off as rouge gave Sonia her bag then she gave manic his homework right as sonic came

"sis you know he could of killed me" then Sonia spoke

"not my fault, anyway I herd there was a new girl coming, manic you guys better go to your club thing me and rouge will be there in a minute as soon as we find knuckles and Cole" then the guys nodded and ran to a club and waited then Cole and knuckles came

"hey pretty ladies where are the 4 are they already in the eclipse thing" then Sonia spoke

"yes knuckles and Cole and we better get going I just texted cream and tails to watch out for the new girl and to bring her to the club" then they left

With cream and tails

"hey tails I think that's her" cream said pointing to a pink hedgehog she had nice quills and a t-shirt and skirt

"hey you're the new girl right, im tails and this is cream" tails said then the hedgehog spoke

"im amy rose" amy said then cream spoke

"come on were taking you to our friends" cream said then amy followed as they reached the club there were a line of girls but tails and cream took amy throw the staff way in

"hey Sonia this is amy, amy this is Sonia and rouge" then amy waved then Sonia spoke

"hey ok so over there is knuckles the echidna he is a guard so no one comes in without checking with me or rouge, over there is Cole he is the one who pairs girls to the guys" Sonia said then rouge spoke

"in corner 1 is scourge the hedgehog he is the body guard so if there is a pervert he will keep him away for a day, corner number 2 is jet he is the guy who gets the girls crush jealous and will ask out the girl, corner number 3 is shadow he is the one who works and helps out the shy people he also is in charge of the events and in corner 4 is the leader of this club manic also Sonia's brother but he is the guy who will smarten up the guys who cheated on the girls after classes

"ok mina go see Cole to see who your paired up with" Sonia said to the yellow mongoose

"thanks Sonia" then Sonia spoke in a mic that programmed so the ear piece the guys had would here her

"k guys the new girl is here she and cream will look around and see what's happening" then she turned to see the guys nod

"ok you 2 are in" then cream and amy went to manic

"manic, Trevor cheated on me right in front of me w-with sally" cried a black cat she was crying a lot

"hey don't worry ill teach him a lesson after math we got free periods then" then cream took amy to jet to see how he was doing

"why hello ladies do you need to make some one jealous I can make it convincing" jet said looking at the 2

'no jet were good if you paid attention to what Sonia said she is the new girl and im showing her around" then jet nodded then went back to the girl who was with him, they were walking to scourge when they herd Sonia

"SALLY I DON'T CARE YOUR APPOINTMENT IS NOT UNTIL 3:50 ITS ONLY 3 SHADOW HAS PEOPLE WITH HIM" then the guys went to see what was going on

"I CAN SEE SHADDIE WHEN EVER I WANT SO LET ME SEE HIM" then sally and Fiona who was with her both pushed Sonia hard to make her fall but someone caught her as every one gasped because it was knuckles who was the guard

"look girls if your not on the list you can not go see the people you want to see unless you want to join but we only have one spot left that's if amy doesn't want to join so until your time im going to have to ask you to leave" knuckles said nicely witch shocked everyone then sally and Fiona stormed out

"anyway lilac your next to see scourge" then a pigeon went in and to jet

"so amy we were going to ask you later but since knuckles brought it up would you like to join us" then amy thought then slowly nodded

"ok awesome, in half an hour were closing to plan things and to get something to eat so for now could you help me cream and rouge fill out the forms for the new kids I know your new but I mean so they can get a privet session, oh ails I forgot you were there I thought you weren't going to come' then tails spoke

"I can change my mind cant I so should I go and help Cole" then Sonia nodded

Half a hour later

"ok girls we need to close up for a while, sally canceled so were closing up" then all the girls let out a awww then they left

"guys im going to be in the dorm rooms (they all share a like a house thing but with different rooms)" then she left soon the group went to the dorm house then they saw a note on the door

_Guys there will be a new girl amy rose she will have your extra room_

_Your dorm adviser Lara the bat_

"amy your in our dorm house thing with us, manic would the house be a mess if we open the door" asked rouge then sonic opened the door and pulled every one in

"guys Sonia is sick so don't go in her room, Amy her room is the first on the left" then they herd Sonia cough witch seemed pretty bad

"sonic what was wrong when you saw her" asked tails and knuckles at the same time

"well she has the cough, uh she as a fever, I took her tempter it said she had the flu or something, she threw up 2, she said she was dizzy and that her throat felt like someone was choking her so she said she cant breath properly" then they herd Sonia throw up then herd a toilet flush (they have there own bathrooms in there rooms)

"but she seemed fine before she left" shadow said then knuckles spoke

"wait, manic what did you say were strange about your sister" then manic spoke

"I said every time she has a allergic reaction witch she is allergic to roses and nuts she gets really sick" then tails after hearing that he went to his room and got a book

"well it says here that there is a sickness called inpinal (I made it up don't kill me) it's a extremely rare sickness that may or may not get passed on the only way to get it is if there is a allergic reaction that will make her sick, she is not contages it is only contages if someone were to have inpinal, sonic when she came here did she say she went past roses or someone had nuts' then sonic though

FLASHBACK NOT SO LONG AGO

Sonics pov

I herd a door open then coughing so I checked it out

"whoa Sonia what happened" I asked my sister then she spoke

"sally and her idiot crew threw roses at me then some one was eating nuts" she said then I spoke

'what's wrong" she coughed then went to the bathroom and was about to throw up so I ran to hold her quills back

And then she told me what it was

END

"yes" sonic said

Sonia pov

Ok so since I threw up for the 3rd time now I sat on my bed

"what the fuck is wrong with me, oh I remember I got a stupid sickness" I said to no one then I herd the group talking

"well what do we do, tails is there anyway to cure her sickness" that was knuckles and rouge then I herd tails

'I don't know but right now we need to wait till she gets better then we will take her to a doctor or something but as for right now we need to wait" I sighed they didn't know about the dangers of the sickness did they, or if they did they wont say

Well I don't care if you don't like this I really don't so well later

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sonic Characters but the rest I do, they will be ooc but I don't care so don't mention saying "there so out of character and blah blah blah I don't care'

Chapter 2

Sonia's pov

I decided to go for a walk

"Sonia you should be in bed your sick" cream said worried then amy came

"she's right" then I spoke

"look I am fine ill be back later I have my phone so just call me if something went wrong" then I left and went for a walk

"hey guys lookie here it's the girl who wouldn't let me see my shaddie" I rolled my eyes I knew it was sally and her friends. Jake and max grabbed me and spun me around then I saw sally and Fiona 'hmmm I could have fun' I thought them spoke

"I wouldn't get to close to me now, I am sick and if your not lucky I could get you sick" then max and Jake let me go then I smirked and walked away but stopped

"oh and fiona if you still have your appointment for scourge it got cancelled yea I forgot to right the time down, sorry" I said sarcastically then walked

After 20 minutes of walking I stopped

"oh great where the fuck did end up this timei know im on campuses but 12 in the morning I cant see a thing- wait did I just say 12 in the morning holly crap" I said out louder then I sighed I lost my phone and now I am lost until I can see. I felt something tap me on my shoulder as i turned and screamed and fell

"DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed then the figure scooped me up

"shhh sonia its ok its only me and rouge we were looking for you but we herd your voice so we followed I guess we should of said something" it was knuckles who was speaking then rouge spoke

"had your phone with you, you said well then why did I find it on the ground halfway across campuses" she said teasing then gave me my phone then I remembered I fell and cut a part of my body then I felt a pain from my leg so I used the phone light and sure enough it was cut and bleeding then knuckles spoke

"you know girls the guys are problem freaking out because we were gone over a hour to hind you left at 7 we left at 11 to find you" then I spoke

"well I would of made it back but when I checked my watch it said it was 12" then we made it back I was still in knuckles arms then rouge cleaned my leg before we went in

"guys we found her" knuckles said chuckling then manic spoke

"sonia why the hell did you leave when your sick" then knuckles helped me stand

"you know what every time I get my stupid sickness I leave the house or whatever then when I come back from help you get all pissy at me and really I cant get more sick then I am like yes one of these days I will end up in a hospital but then you don't need to worry of and I guess you didn't finish what will happen to me did you tails" then tails looked up from his mug and spoke

"no sonia but I didn't because if I did then for all I know they would never leave your side ok and I can see your upset but were trying to help you"

Tails pov

I wasn't mad I was worried then sonia spoke

"I know that, its just that well this happened to me before there wont be a way to fix this and soon it will be the end we cant do anything about it unless surgery we all no that but I don't want to go because there is no way I could afford it" then I thought and stood up then went to a calendar

"well we all know that but it cost like what 2000 right but I was thinking if we have a event every week and sessions 5 day a week starting at 3 ending at 6 for 1 year and 2 months we will have enough plus a bit more we all agreed to that" I said then sonia spoke

"you guys don't need to do that" I shook my head and said

"we want to and were not changing our minds" then every one agreed

"well ok thanks guys" sonia said then started to cough again so she went to bed

"tails I know we agreed to thins im not backing down but what would I do just get girls to come' sonic asked then tails nodded

The next day at 2:50

"guys are you ready, shadow you have bitch sally, scourge you got fiona, manic you have Catty a new girl and jet you have Mattey the new girl there twins so yea" sonia said then she looked at me

"tails, you don't need to do this" but I shook my head then went on to a intercom thing

'ATTENTION FOR THE WOMAN WHO COME TO THE ECLIPSE CLUB EVENTS ARE NOW 20 DOLLARS EACH AND 5 DOLLARS TO COME, THANK YOU" I wasn't yelling but the thing is so dang loud, soon woman came and lined up, first was sally who put 5 dollars on the desk then went to shadow then fiona put five dollars on the desk and went to scourge, I saw 2 twins looking lost so I went to them

"are you the kit twins catty and mattey" the 2 Siamese cats nodded then I lead them to the desk where they put the money in a jar then I pointed catty to manic then Mattey to jet then I saw sally kissing shadow but I saw shadow trying to pull her off

"amy could you show Kristen to uh…..Manic he doesn't have a privet time thing so she is allowed to see him" sonia said then I saw amy stand up and walk Kristen to manic then went back then I spoke in to a mic we all had one

'shad what will the theme for the event be for Saturday and Sunday?" I asked then shadow spoke

"uh well I thinking a masquerade ball" then every one started to agree then I spoke

"girls ill be back I am going to find sonic and tell him what we need" then to my surprise sonic spoke

'oh you don't need to find me rouge game a head piece thing so I can hear you and talk I will get extra masks and decorations" then we herd something

"hey nerd where are you going, OH SHIT SORRY SHADOW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" amy spoke

"Who was that" then sonic spoke

"some guy who thinks im shadow and he's me so yea-SHIT!" sonic yelled really loudly making us jump then jet spoke

"sonic what the hell did you do this time' jet said I looked to see he his eyebrows raised

"uh well lets say I got my pants wet because of jake and max" then every one who had the mic laughed except sonic and sure enough the guy told the girls who laughed then I spoke

"ok well the girls know about it wasn't me Cole or knuckles or the girls it was they guys who told them" I said then knuckles and cole spoke

"but it sounded funny, hey your coping me, no I ant, yes you are, sush, ok" then I herd silence then cole spoke

"ok anyway oh nvm I see you that was fast, are you wearing mimic's jeans" cole asked then manic looked

"no I think there his or someone else because you cant find mine"

"oh I see" then sonia left the table and went to the workers washroom

Sonia's pov

I took off my head set then threw up the bathroom is sound proof so no one herd me

'omg this is so annoying" I didn't know that my mice was on and I herd manic

"sis you ok" then I made sure I wouldn't throw up and muted mic and flushed the toiler then unmated it

"im fine but I cant wait till I can stop puking, rouge could you come here for a moment please" then rouge came and we muted the mics

"sonia your face is so pale" rouge said the I spoke

'I know I am tired of being sick and I just don't know what to do I mean I want to help you guys out but I just cant think right but I don't want to lay down" then rouge took her mic then unmated it

'hey knuckie do you have stuff to help you fake feeling better" then rouge herd a slap then a slam

"yea and thanks to you I just got bitch slapped bye sally and fiona but yes do hold on" then there was a knock on the door so rouge opened it as knuckles handed her the pills

'now sonia there very strong so you should be good just if you feel dizzy tell me because there right for me but I sometimes get dizzy then pass out for a hour but since your weaker it will be longer" then I nodded then took one then us 3 went to the group

It was now six so rouge left to get food

"wow knucks sonia is still contious with the pills but if she falls asleep it will be hard to wake her in the morning" manic said on the mic then cream spoke

'sonia how much have we made today?"

"we made 55 dollars" then shadow spoke

"hmm well you know if it keeps up she will be in surgery sooner then 1 year" he was getting his things then sonic spoke

"well today is Tuesday so tomorrow I say us guys get the tuxes because us here are going together, then on Thursday the girls get there dresses and on Fri. we get masks and decorate then on Saturday is when the event will be" then they all agreed to that and went to there dorms

Well later


End file.
